fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo High School/The Welcome Back Dance/Transcript
episode starts with Jason & Brad outside of school. Kirby, Jigglypuff, Inkling Girl, Link, Diddy Kong, Lucina, and Captain Falcon can be seen in the background. Just then, Ms. B comes around and hands out fliers Jason: Hey, the School Dance is on Friday! So, are you going to ask anyone, Brad? Brad: Well, I think I’m going to ask Peach! Jason: Dude, do you know what that means?! Brad: That she may or may not say yes? Jason: No. It’s that if she says yes and becomes your girlfriend, then you would become like Mario! You’d have Bowser as your enemy, you’d be the mascot of Nintendo, and best of all I’d become the loved sidekick Luigi! Think about it. & Brad imagine themselves wearing Mario & Luigi’s clothes, only the J & B replace the M & L Brad: Man, that’d be amazing! So, are you going to ask Daisy to go now? Jason: Daisy?! No! I’m just going to hang out with the guys. points to the left, revealing Luigi, Toad, Popo, Pikachu, and Mr. Game & Watch. Ike, Falco, and Little Mac can be seen in the background Brad: Ok. So, let’s go home and plan how I’m going to ask Peach! Jason: What? Why me?! In Middle School, you were considered the “cool” one. Brad: Eh, I just want an excuse to do something with you. starts walking to the left, with Jason following him scene then cuts to them at their house Jason: Alright, there are 5 ways you can ask Peach. You can simply ask her, you can give her a gift, you can do something romantic, you can leave her a note, or you can do an incredibly over-the-top proposal that ends with either you or her getting severely injured or catching fire. Brad: Let’s do the last one! Jason: What? Why? Brad: Because it seems like the most fun and we can hang out the longest doing it. Jason: …You just want to get out of doing your homework, don’t you? Brad: HEY! THAT’S VERY OFFENSIVE AND HURTFUL BUT IT’S ALSO ACCURATE SO I’M GOING TO STOP SHOUTING! Jason: Well, with the help of montage music, we should be able to finish it in 30 seconds. Brad: Fine, let’s do that. takes a radio and puts on montage music. Brad starts handing wood to Jason so he can make a basket. The scene then cuts to Jason doing calculations while Brad is trying to blow air into the hot air balloon, but soon passes out. Jason facepalms and then gets the air pump and pumps in the air. The scene then cuts to Brad bringing in fireworks and Jason makes some electrical tweaks. Then they start baking a giant cake and write “Look Up” Jason Panting: Finally done! Brad Panting: Yeah! Hardest 30 seconds of my life. Jason Panting: Do you want to pass out? Brad Panting: Yes. & Brad pass out scene cuts to Peach and Daisy waiting outside of school Peach: Man, where is my dad? He’s 15 minutes late. Daisy: I don’t know where he is. My dad’s taking a long time, too. Peach: Well, he does have to drive all the way from Sarasaland. Daisy: Well, yeah. Peach: Well, thanks for waiting with me regardless. Daisy: You’re welcome. horn is heard Daisy: Oh, that’s my ride! Bye, Peach! Peach: Bye. car is heard leaving then, a giant cake falls from the sky and Peach flinches Peach the note: “Look up” looks up and sees Brad & Jason in a hot air balloon and then sees the fireworks spell out, “Go to the dance with me, Peach –Brad” hot-air balloon lowers and Brad gets out of it. The hot-air balloon starts flying away Brad: So, what do you say? Peach: I say… yes! horn is heard Peach: Oh, that’s my dad. I’ll see you at the dance. kisses Brad on the nose car is heard driving away Brad: Jason! It worked! Jason? Jason?! looks behind him and sees that the balloon is gone. He then looks up and sees the balloon Jason: Get me down! Brad: On it! runs away, and comes back with a big rock Jason: No, don’t you dare! throws the rock in the air and pops the balloon. Jason falls out, and hits the sidewalk, and is all banged up Jason Hurt: You could’ve gotten an adult. Brad: Well, I wanted your prediction of someone getting hurt to come true. Jason Hurt: I didn’t want it to come true. Brad: Well, it did. walks away Jason: Sigh limps away scene cuts to Mario knocking Peach’s door. She then opens it Mario: Hey-a-Peach. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the School Dance with me tomorrow. Peach: Sorry Mario, but I already said yes to Brad. Mario: Brad? Why-a-him? Peach: Well, he’s actually pretty cool and I like him. Well, bye Mario. closes the door Mario voice: You messed with the wrong guy, Brad! By the end of the dance, Peach will be mine! opens the door Peach: What was that? Mario Voice: Nothing. closes the door again scene cuts to English class, and Jason, Brad, the Ice Climbers, Midna, Tom Nook, Balloon Fighter, Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, and two toads are in the classroom Brad Whispers: Ten more seconds. clock ticks down for 10 seconds, and then the bell ring Brad: Woo! Off to the dance! runs out the door English Teacher: Is he always like this? Brad: I wish I could lie, but yes. scene cuts to a camera shot of the whole dance floor. Everyone previously mentioned, Wii Fit Trainer, Fox, Inkling Boy, King Dedede, Adeline, Ness, Dixie Kong, Wario, and a bunch of Background Toads are seen Brad: Where is she?! Jason: Who? Peach? Brad Mockingly: No, Jigglypuff. Normal Of course I mean Peach! Jigglypuff Sadly: Jigglypuff… Kirby: I still want you. Jigglypuff Happily: Jigglypuff! Brad: Ugh! Where is she?! scene cuts to Principal Reggie on stage Principal Reggie: I would like to thank everyone who came to today’s dance. I would like to introduce our D.J. and student at our school, please welcome, KK SLIDER! claps. KK walks on stage and to his turn table KK: I’m still getting my payment in bells, right? Principal Reggie: Uh, sure. puts in a disc scene cuts to a lunch lady bringing a cart of Maxim Tomatoes and Healing Potions out. Kirby runs really fast and eats everything. The camera goes into Kirby’s 1st view and Ike, Yoshi, Nana, Tom Nook, Ness, Wario, and 5 Toads angrily approach the cart Ike: Hey! Yoshi: We’re hungry too! Tom Nook: I was going to eat one and sell another. Ness: I haven’t eaten in a couple hours! teleports in front of Kirby, and uses his her Twilight Hair Whip and throws Kirby out the window scene cuts to Jason hanging out with the “guys” Jason: So, what do you guys think of the dance? Toad: It’s so much fun! Popo: Yeah! It’s awesome! It’s a little too cold in here for me, however. Jason: That’s so ironic for reasons I can’t tell you. Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Luigi: Well said, Pikachu. Jason: You understood him? Luigi: No, I just assumed he said something positive. scene cuts to Zelda & Link approaching KK Zelda: Excuse me, but Link and I have been waiting for a slow song for almost an hour now, so we’d appreciate it if you played a slow song. KK: Alright. puts in a purple disk Zelda: Thank you. music starts and the scene cuts to the dance floor. The couples; Link & Zelda, Kirby & Jigglypuff, Inkling Boy & Girl, Diddy & Dixie Kong, and Samus & Captain Falcon Brad: Well, I guess I should give up on- then, Peach walks through the doors, wearing a large, pink dress Peach: Sorry I’m late, Brad. My mom wouldn’t let me go until I had “the perfect look”. Brad: Yeah, parents are annoying like that. Peach: Hey, I’m gonna go get some punch. Brad: Ok. walks away, and Mario comes over and tackles Brad Brad: Mario, what’s up?! Mario: You have something I want! Brad: What? Do you want my shirt? Because this is literally the only one I have. Mario: I don’t want your shirt, I want Peach! Brad: Oh. Well, too bad! scene cuts to Peach getting punch, when a claw grabs her Peach: Hey, but me down! gasps Mario: Oh no! Not- Brad: Bowser. full view of Bowser is shown. He then wrecks the DJ table, and breaths fire onto the new cart of Maxim Tomatoes and Healing Potions Everyone: Aw! Mario: Hmm… Let’s make a bet. Brad: Sorry, I don’t have any money. Mario: No! We both try to save Peach, and whoever wins the challenge, gets to be her girlfriend. Brad: Wow, Mario. That’s so genderist. Mario: I don’t care! both run towards Bowser, and while Mario repeatedly kicks him, Brad starts looking everywhere for something, and then sees a Knight holding an axe behind stage Brad: Aw, man! Principal Reggie’s back there! How do we get in? Jason: Well, I just stole Mr. Snake’s snake costume! Brad: So, he’s not a snake? Jason: No, he is, he is a snake wearing a snake costume. Brad: Cool! and Brad put the costume on and walk backstage Jason Mr. Snake: Hey, Reggie. Principal Reggie: Oh hey, Gerald. snickers, but Jason kicks him Jason Mr. Snake: Hey, I can watch the back here, go… get some coffee or something. Reggie: Thanks, George. leaves & Brad take off the costume burst out in laughter. Jason looks disapproving, but ends up bursting out in laughter, too. Just then, Mr. Snake comes in the room Mr. Snake: Hey! You kids shouldn’t be back here. both quickly put the costume back on Jason Mr. Snake: But we’re not kids. We’re you, from the future. Mr. Snake: Then why were you both kids a second ago? Jason Mr. Snake: It’s a new ability people have in the future. Mr. Snake: Cool! So, what happens to me in the future? Jason Mr. Snake: I won’t tell you. You have to find out on your own! Anxious much! Was I this much of a loser in the past? Snake starts crying and leaves the room Brad: Quick get the axe before another distraction comes! get out of the costume and grab the axe. They run outside, and cut the floor underneath Bowser, causing him to start falling. Brad quickly grabs Peach, and hears Bowser hit the ground. Everyone cheers! Peach: That was amazing! How did you and Jason know what to do? Brad: Well, it just came to us! Mario: What?! You got help! That disqualifies you. Peach: Mario, what did you do? Brad: Mario set up a bet that whoever saved you got to be your girlfriend. both look at Mario angry Brad: ‘’’Midna!’’’ teleports in front of Mario, and uses her hair whip to throw Mario out of the window. He then starts flying through the sky, and eventually he makes a ping when he gets too far away Brad: Want to go dance, Peach? Peach: I’d love to! Principal Reggie: Since our equipment is wrecked, please welcome our best Chorus students, Callie and Marie! Callie: Thank you for having us out here! Marie: Yeah, thanks so much! Callie: This is our new number called Romantic Music Marie: Hope you enjoy and remember too… Both: Stay Fresh! & Marie start singing the song Callie: ♩Romantic Music, is sweetness too my ears ♩ Marie: ♩It’s great for all of those couples to dance to ♩ & Peach, along with the other couples get on the dance floor and start dancing scene cuts to Mario out in the wilderness, still falling Mario: You think you got rid of me, Brad! But mark my words! I will come up with a full-proof plan, and Peach will be sorry she ever dated you! then, Mario hits a tree. A branch with Duck Hunt Dog on it falls down episode ends Category:Transcript Category:Nintendo High School